


caged heart

by moriimae



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, References to Depression, References to harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriimae/pseuds/moriimae
Summary: Your trust is shattered and you’ve barricaded your heart in to protect it. Dark works on breaking down those barriers and mending your heart.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Reader, Mark Fischbach/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	caged heart

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to my tumblr under the same username!

> _"Do you not trust me, love?” Your heart cracked at Dark’s hurt tone._
> 
> _It’s not that you don’t trust him. It’s that you don’t trust **anyone.**_
> 
> _Too many betrayals and a lifetime’s worth of heartbreak tends to do that to someone._
> 
> _You don’t know how to trust. Not anymore._

* * *

It was no secret that you struggled with a plethora of mental illnesses. Dark knew you battled with invisible demons every day, but he didn’t understand why you never talked to him when you’re on the losing side of the fight.

For the past month, your telltale signs of an oncoming depressive episode began to surface. You brushed Dark off whenever he tried to break the subject to you. You’d deflect with a joke, or just a simple “I’m fine” to get him off your back.

Today had been absurdly difficult. First, your car broke down halfway to your job at the local cafe—then it started pouring while you hauled ass to make your shift on time. Your manager grilled your ass for being five minutes late _and_ threatened to fire you for being soaked to the bone from the rain—as if you could’ve avoided that. Obviously, you couldn’t.

By the time your lunch break rolled around, your emotions were nearly boiling over. You’d had multiple instances of men flirting with you—trying to ask you out and making comments _far_ beyond appropriate. Your boss yelled at you several times for not completing orders fast enough and you had messed up at least one order. You felt like you were suffocating from the overwhelming anxiety grasping your body.

You walked home after your shift, not wanting to bother Dark while he was still working. Your fingers trembled as you fumbled with the key to the front door. After several attempts, you managed to unlock the door and stumble inside, tears clouding your vision. You barely made it to the bedroom before falling to the ground, clawing at your chest. The anxiety constricted your breathing like vines and left you gasping for air.

Despite your emotional state, you still didn’t expect depression-fueled, self-deprecating thoughts to hit you like a tsunami. 

_Fuck up. You can’t even do your job properly without **ruining** something. Useless, useless, **useless.** So **pathetic** , sobbing on the floor. Stupid. So fucking **stupid.** You just fuck **everything** up. Dark’s gonna see you like this. He’s gonna **leave.** You deserve it, anyways. You don’t **deserve** him._

You couldn’t contain your sobs, each one wrenching itself from your chest and leaving your throat raw. _Pathetic. So, so pathetic._

It took almost an hour for you to calm down. You were sitting on the bed in a numb state when Dark knocked on the door. “Y/N, love, are you alright? May I come in?” He probably sensed your mental anguish. _Wonderful._

“I’m fine, Dark,” you responded feebly, your hoarse voice far from convincing, “you don’t need to come in.”

He came in anyways.

“You are not fine, darling,” Dark’s voice was firm, leaving no room for argument, “you know I dislike when you lie to me.”

You shrank into yourself, averting his gaze. “Dark, please. I’m _fine,”_ you sounded so weak. So _pathetic._ “Don’t worry about me.” Your throat felt tight as you fought off the tears attempting to escape.

“Y/N,” Dark’s soft tone felt like a stab to the heart, “you can talk to me. Please, darling—talk to me.” He sat beside you, gently lifting your head so you would look at him. 

_“I don’t want you to leave me,”_ you choked out pathetically, _“everyone leaves me.”_ You broke, the insecurity and the fear becoming too much to bear. “‘m a burden—I’m useless. Can’t do anything right.”

Dark pulled you into his side, cradling you against his chest. “You are none of those, dearest,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of your head, “you are a gift to this world—I could never leave you. I love you, my dearest Y/N. Nothing will change that— _nothing.”_

You took in a sharp, shaky breath. “I love you too,” you whispered against him, “thank you.”

It’d be a long road to mend your heart, but with Dark by your side, you'll make it. 

You’ll make it.

**Author's Note:**

> friendly feedback is welcome and greatly appreciated!


End file.
